Signals may be modulated according to a differential phase-shifted keying (DPSK) digital modulation technique. According to the technique, changes in phase are used to represent bit data. A modulator at a transmitter translates an input bit sequence into phase changes that represent the input bit sequence. A demodulator at a receiver translates the phase changes to retrieve the input bit sequence.
Known techniques for demodulating a signal, however, are not satisfactory in certain situations. Accordingly, these known techniques are not satisfactory in certain situations.